The randomized clinical trial (RCT) more than any other type of study has the capacity to exert a powerful, practice-altering impact to improve human health. The Michigan Center for Health Intervention (MICHIN-pronounced mission) brings together substantive interdisciplinary expertise from two highly ranked Schools at the University of Michigan, Nursing and Public Health. Our goal to expand investigators'capacity to develop and test health promotion/restoration interventions using a phased RCT model. Center resources will support nurse scientists and their colleagues to advance their research programs toward rigorous Phase Ill (efficacy) RCTs and, ultimately, Phase IV (effectiveness) RCTs in the specific scientific area of inquiry of health promotion/restoration. Health promotion entails building resilience and self-efficacy, bettering health across the spectrum of health and illness, decreasing risky behavior, and developing environments that support healthy behaviors. Health restoration addresses various kinds of dysfunction or impairment that result from disease, injury, or stress and maximizes physical, psychological and cognitive functioning, coping, family caregiver capacity, and quality of life. MICHIN will be comprised of four cores: Administrative, Intervention Development &Measurement, Statistical Design &Analysis, and Translation &Dissemination. Under the auspices of MICHIN, a constellation of scientists will focus on the common elements of health promotion/restoration intervention across diverse ages, race/ethnicity, and health status. We look forward to the opportunity to identify greater insights about health promotion/restoration intervention research than would be possible from our individual efforts within each separately funded project.